


Confessional

by NowYoCandysGone



Series: Setleth-Azure Moon [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Betaed, Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Slice of Life, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowYoCandysGone/pseuds/NowYoCandysGone
Summary: Byleth craves variety, Seteth aims to please.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Setleth-Azure Moon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Bina, Kou, and Belvill for beta-ing this fic for me before I posted it!!! You guys are the best! 
> 
> I've been working on this fic for many months and I finally overcame my minor writer's block and finished it.

The confessional booth at Garreg Mach Monastery was never used. In the early days of the monastery, it was a place for the residents to confess their sins to the Goddess and receive their due punishments from her servant. However, in recent days it had become somewhat of a relic. Mentioned, but not used (not that anyone could get into it anymore), as a large metal padlock sealed the doors to the residents of the monastery. 

Archbishop Byleth Eisner had seen the little wooden booth before, tucked off to the side of the cathedral. It was locked, and she wondered why it was. However, she had never asked about it because she didn't have a reason to do so. That was until she found a rusty key in her desk one normal day during the Wyvern Moon. 

She didn't know how long it had been in there, nor what the key was for. Her office and desk had once belonged to her predecessor, Rhea, after all. Perhaps her husband and advisor would know? She made a mental note to ask him later when they dined together before returning to her work. Her gaze occasionally fell on the key, but she did her best not to let it distract her too much.

When her husband came to her office to retrieve her for dinner, she smiled brightly. Seeing him was always the best part of her day, after spending the entirety of it on paperwork and ordinances. She was also starving, having skipped lunch...again. As she stood and stretched, her back popped and she let out a satisfied noise. Her eyes fell on the key again. 

"Seteth?" She asked while picking up the key. 

Her husband looked at her with curiosity. "Yes, my love?"

Byleth approached and held the key in her open palm. Seteth took it and rolled it around in his hand, examining it. 

"Do you know what this key is for? I found it in the back of my desk drawer while looking for my spare ink."

Seteth hummed, then nodded. 

"Yes. It is the key to the padlock on the confessional booth in the Cathedral." He said, "We had to lock it years ago because people were sneaking in for...romantic liaisons far too frequently. I genuinely thought the key was forever lost." 

"Romantic liaisons, you say?" Byleth confirmed with a smirk. "I suppose there's some merit to having a private place available like that. To blatantly sin against the Goddess so readily…" She raised her eyebrows, hoping that Seteth would understand where she was going with this. He was a smart man, but could also be dim when she would suggest such activities outside of their bedroom.

"Perhaps I should throw this key into the pond…" Seteth mused quietly, earning a noise of protest from Byleth. 

"Oh, come on, Seteth. Don't you think it would be fun to have a little...liaison of our own?" She walked her fingers up his chest playfully, and a blush formed on her husband's cheeks. 

"Yes, I am going to get rid of this key now…" he put the key in his pocket. Byleth pouted as she pondered how to get the key off his person before it ended up inside of a fish. 

"Very well. Let's go to dinner now. I'm starving," Byleth said, taking her husband's hand so that they could retreat to the dining hall to eat.

\---

Three days passed without mention of the key or the confessional booth from either Byleth or Seteth. She had assumed that he had thrown the key in the pond, as promised, and that was that. She knew that her husband was not the type to take risks or do spontaneous activities outside of their private quarters. This was fine by her, although she did wish that he would be more spontaneous from time to time.

She was collecting his clothing at the end of the third day to hang it up in their wardrobe, when the key fell out of his trousers and onto the floor. Had he been holding onto it all this time? Her eyes darted to the washroom where her husband was currently cleaning up. Why hadn't he gotten rid of it like he promised? She supposed that he probably just hadn't had the time to do so, however, her mind wandered to other things. Perhaps her wishes of him being more spontaneous would come true after all.

However, upon further thought, she supposed that after not being used for three decades, the confessional booth would be rather dusty and dirty. Perhaps she could see about getting it cleaned, now that the key had been found? If it _ was _ clean, would Seteth go with her advances? She doubted it, but that didn't stop her from quickly shoving the key into the pocket of her robes before Seteth could return from the washroom and discover it on her person. Seteth emerged shortly after, and the key was forgotten once again as the two spent some time curled up by the fireplace going over the agenda for the next day. 

\---

Another two days passed and while the key went unmentioned still, the weight of it rolling around in her robes kept Byleth's thoughts occupied with fantasies of private activities with her husband in that very booth.

They were not due to meet until lunchtime, so Byleth made her way to the cathedral after her morning council meeting under the guise of wishing to spend some time praying to the Goddess. 

Anyone who knew Byleth well would know that this was, in fact, a cover story. However, the many nuns and knights at the monastery did not know her as well as her former students or her husband did. It would work unless she was gone too long and someone came calling. She made a mental note to avoid that. 

The cathedral was only occupied by a handful of students and nuns, giving Byleth a fair opportunity to scout the confessional booth. She found it easily, exactly where she had always seen it before. Removing the slightly rusty key from her robes, she inserted it into the lock and turned, hearing the old padlock protest before disengaging and opening for her.

She took a quick look around before opening the door to the small booth, and slipping inside. There were two holders for candles in the actual confessional, but both had been relieved of their candles many years ago, judging by the dust on the rusty metal. The bench and corners of the booth were caked with dust and spiderwebs. Byleth ran a finger along the bench and frowned upon seeing so much dust come up with her finger. Yes, this place would definitely have to be cleaned. 

Byleth stepped out of the booth and closed the door, putting the padlock back on to make it appear as though she had never been there. Hopefully no one would report ever seeing her do so to her husband or anyone else. Word travelled fast around the monastery, after all.

\---

The next time the key was mentioned was not long after Byleth's venture to the confessional booth. Had she been caught in the act? Had someone ratted on her to Seteth? 

"Byleth, I don't suppose you know where the key to the confessional booth is, do you?" Seteth asked nonchalantly as they made their way down the hall towards the dining hall for their late lunch with Flayn.

She supposed that honesty was the best policy in this case, as she had scouted the dusty old booth and had personally deemed it unsuitable for use. If Seteth wanted to get rid of the key, she wouldn't mind. Reaching into her robes, Byleth removed the key and held it out to her husband, which he accepted wordlessly. 

"As they say, curiosity killed the cat," Byleth confessed. "I simply wanted to see the inside. It is very dusty and not at all suitable for what I had in mind." 

Seteth stowed the key in his robes before turning to look at his wife. 

"And what  _ did _ you have in mind?" 

"A liaison," she said with a slight lilt to her voice. 

Seteth blushed a deep red, stopping in his tracks. He quickly regained his composure and took larger steps to catch up to Byleth as she reached the stairs. The key suddenly felt very heavy in his pocket.

"Byleth, you are the archbishop and I your advisor. Suppose the confessional booth  _ were _ suitable for use. Would you really want to take the risk of being caught in such a state?"

"That's where the fun lies, my husband. The thrill of potentially being caught? Have you never considered such things?" 

Seteth cleared his throat awkwardly. "I...suppose until recently I have not. I never even considered sexual activities until you came into my life."

Byleth grew quiet and paused on the steps. "I...see." 

Seteth caught up to her and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. 

"Is our marital bed really so boring, Byleth?" He asked. 

"Not at all. I suppose that sometimes I just crave variety. But if you think it is a bad idea, I will not press the issue."

Seteth rubbed his thumb over Byleth's knuckles comfortingly. 

"I never wish to disappoint you, my love. I will...consider it. Do not give up on your wishes so hastily. I cannot promise anything, however."

Byleth nodded and squeezed her husband’s hand to acknowledge her understanding. She then continued walking down the stairs without another word on the subject.

\---

Seteth considered the conversation that he’d shared with his wife the entire next day. He really did not wish to disappoint her, or make her feel as though her ideas (as sexual in nature as they were) were invalid. He also wondered what the rush that she had described would feel like. Was it really so invigorating that she would wish to risk being caught in the midst of sexual activities in pseudo-public? He supposed that the booth was just hidden enough that there was less of a chance of being caught, as long as they weren’t too loud or rowdy. He  _ did _ wish for nothing more than to make his wife happy.

It was surprisingly easy to find someone to help his pursuit to clean and restore the confessional booth. After all, there were people tasked with cleaning the cathedral every single day. What was one more task on their list, especially with some monetary persuasion added? Seteth handed off the key, as well as a small purse of coins, instructing the custodial staff to not tell Byleth that they were doing so. They did not question it, much to Seteth’s surprise. He did not want to overthink this for if he did, or the key really  _ would _ end up in the lake after all.

One of the custodians came to retrieve him several hours later, key in hand. They returned it to him and explained that the confessional had been thoroughly dusted, cleaned, and restored. New candles had been placed inside, and the lock had been replaced on the door when they finished. Seteth handed off a few more coins as a thank you, and dismissed the custodian. Now it was just a matter of finding a good time to invite his wife to engage in their liaison.

\---

The moment came the following evening after sharing dinner in Byleth's office. Judging by how slowly she had eaten, she had something on her mind that was bothering her.

"My love, you are eating rather slowly. Is there something worrying you?" Seteth asked. 

Byleth looked up from her plate and shook her head, no. 

"It is nothing to concern yourself with, Seteth. It seems I cannot turn off my thoughts as of late."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. Although, I suppose you could distract me somehow. Perhaps tell a story?"

There it was. The perfect moment. A chance to distract her and make her happy all at once. Seteth stood from his seat and held out his hand to Byleth. 

"Then I believe you should come with me," he said.

"But we haven't finished our meal," Byleth replied. 

"It will still be here when we return." 

Byleth supposed she couldn't argue with that logic, so she stood and rounded the table, taking Seteth's offered hand in hers.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly before her out of her office and down the stairs towards the cathedral. As it was dinner time, there were likely to be very few people in the cathedral at this time. It was the perfect opportunity. Seteth occasionally looked back at Byleth, who wore a confused expression on her face as they walked, but she did not say a word.

Upon their arrival, Seteth was relieved to see that there were only a couple of people, and they were preparing for the following morning's service. They hardly even noticed him and Byleth entering. 

He led her to the back of the large room to the confessional booth, and removed the key from his pocket, unlocking the padlock. 

"Seteth, what are you…?" Byleth asked in a hushed voice. He did not reply, he simply ushered her into the booth before closing the door behind them. 

Aside from the small amount of light that came in through the decorative windows carved into the door, the booth was dark. Seteth was glad to find that the custodians had provided some matches to light the candles with underneath the candles themselves.

Once the tiny space was lit, Byleth got a chance to look around. There was just enough room for the two of them––although not much––and the entire space had been cleaned. She could tell just from looking, because the color of the wood, when caked in dust, was a much different color. 

"My love, perhaps you would like to confess your sins to the goddess?" Seteth suggested as he took a seat on the bench. There was a slight playfulness to his tone. 

It took Byleth a moment to realize what his intentions were, but she caught on shortly after. 

"Why, yes." She took a seat next to her husband. "Although, this is less than traditional. Does the servant of the goddess not sit in a separate space while the sinner confesses?" 

"Usually, yes. I see you have been reading about the traditions of the church." 

Byleth smiled proudly. She loved to make her husband happy. She looked around the booth again, before clasping her hands in her lap. 

"Oh servant of the goddess, I have sinned," she started. She had the same playfulness in her voice that had been in her husband's not a few moments prior. 

"What is your sin, child?" Seteth asked. He couldn't help but be impressed with how quickly his wife had caught onto this. 

"I have been having impure thoughts of my advisor. It has become rather distracting, considering that we work so closely together." 

"I see. And what are these impure thoughts?"

"I often daydream that he would take me in various places around the monastery. That we would copulate in new and exciting ways."

"Do you know if he feels the same about you?" 

"I do. After all, we are married." 

"And you believe it to be a sin that you think of your husband in impure ways?" 

"Only when it distracts me from my work." 

"Perhaps that can be remedied, then." 

"I am open to your suggestions," Byleth said, looking at Seteth with a heavy lidded expression. 

Seteth needed to hear no more. He took Byleth into his arms and pulled her into his lap and kissed her soundly.

"Is this what you had in mind, my love?" He asked.

Byleth wrapped her arms around Seteth's shoulders and pulled him close so that they could share another kiss. He pulled away after several moments in order to breathe. 

"Did you have any other confessions you wished to make?" He asked in a husky voice. 

"No, I do not. What is my penance, oh servant of the goddess?"

Seteth thought for a moment. What would his wife want in such a situation? 

"On your knees," he instructed. "Lean over the bench." 

Byleth's eyes widened, but she did as she was told and removed herself from her husband's lap, kneeling next to him and leaning over the bench with her ass in the air. 

"Your penance is five 'Hail Sothises,’ and I will spank you between each one. And then...I think a good fuck is in order." 

Byleth was shocked. Never before had she seen this side of her husband, not even in their marital bed. She couldn't help but be turned on by the thought of being spanked and by his salty language. 

"Thank you, oh servant of the goddess," she said in a trembling voice.

Seteth stood from the bench and proceeded to pull up Byleth's dress so that her ass was exposed. He then pulled down her undergarments, exposing her to him.

Byleth shuddered in the chilly booth and began the prayer, waiting for the inevitable spanking that was coming her way.

When she finished the first one, Seteth's hand came down firmly on her ass cheek, and she did her best not to cry out, although she did whimper a little bit. 

The second of five prayers came and went, and once again she received the spanking with only a whimper. 

She felt her husband's warm hand caress her behind gently as she recited the third prayer. He promptly brought his hand down once again. This time, she yelped. Was he trying to make her react? It was working, if so.

The fourth prayer and spanking happened in quick succession. The heat radiated through her body and she shuddered. Byleth was quite wet at this point, incredibly turned on by this. 

The final prayer escaped trembling lips, and she accepted the final spanking with a yelp. Seteth kneeled next to her and caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

"Are you alright, my love?" He whispered gently while looking into her eyes. 

"Yes, I am fine. That...was incredibly arousing," she replied.

"Agreed." 

"Sit on the bench," she all but commanded. 

Seteth was more than happy to oblige and he took a seat.

Byleth removed her undergarments completely, but allowed her dress to fall back over ass, covering the bright red handprints that decorated it. 

"Do you have any sins to confess, my love?" She asked as she slowly undid her husband's trousers. 

"None that I can think of at the moment…" Seteth said, watching as Byleth pulled aside his small clothes and released his hardened member. Apparently, those spankings had been just as arousing for him as they had been for her. She gave an experimental lick to the tip and revelled in the full body shudder that came from her husband. 

"Are you certain?" She asked again while using her hand to rub his cock as agonizingly slow as she possibly could. 

"I...I am…" Seteth raised his arm and bit into his wrist to keep from crying out. "I am certain…"

Byleth refused to let up. She knew that her husband was not perfect, and if she had to be punished for her sins against the goddess, he too would have to face his penance. She tightened her grip ever so slightly, and Seteth moaned. 

"Very well then. You are not allowed to come until you've confessed your sins. I will see to that."

" _ Byleth, _ " he groaned through gritted teeth. She continued to stroke him. His moans were incredibly arousing. Byleth felt herself grow slick between her legs. She sped up her stroking ever so slightly, and this made Seteth speak at last. He was more than likely growing close to release.

"Byleth...I…"

"Did you have something you wanted to say?" She asked while batting her eyes at him. 

"I...have a confession…" 

"Tell me your sins," Byleth said. She licked the underside of his cock and Seteth threw his head back. 

"I have...often had impure thoughts...of my archbishop…" 

"Oh? Well, considering you are married to her, I do not see the issue." 

"I...I was having such thoughts before we were wed…" he admitted quietly. 

Byleth stopped stroking and looked up at Seteth. Now  _ that _ was interesting. Seteth sighed in relief.

"Tell me more." 

"I often wished to kiss her when she least expected it. To be as spontaneous and bold as she. Sometimes I would even touch myself to thoughts of her when I was alone." 

"How long did you have these thoughts?" 

"From the moment she returned to us after five long years…and they still occur rather frequently, even though we are married."

Byleth continued her stroking, now moving much faster and much more deliberately. Seteth's moans were almost too much for her. His length grew harder still in her hand and she finally spoke again.

"You can come now, my love," she said. 

Seteth let out a long moan as he came, the sticky substance covering Byleth's hand and his shirt. He sat back against the wall of the booth and panted as he came down from his high.

Smiling at her husband, she stood, then leaned down and kissed Seteth soundly. She hiked up her dress and the cool air of the booth soothed her warm bottom.

"I am so wet for you, my love. Your penance for your sins is to make me come. Do whatever you must." 

Seteth stared at Byleth through heavy lidded eyes and eventually nodded, standing from his seat and gesturing for her to sit on the bench.

Byleth did so, and pulled her dress up further so that it was bunched up around her waist and opened her legs so that her cunt was on full display for her husband. 

Kneeling before her, just as she had for him moments earlier, Seteth promptly buried his face in between Byleth's legs and gave a long lick up her pussy and swirled around her clit. He lapped up her slick and pressed a kiss to her clit before using his middle and index fingers to gently enter her. She was already very wet, so they entered without issue. He curled his fingers up, and Byleth let out a moan.

"Oh, Seteth...right there…"

She moaned and mewled. Her hips moved on their own, attempting to drive her husband's fingers deeper into her.

Seteth took the hint and pushed in a little further. His fingers thrusted in and out quickly, trying to bring Byleth's orgasm forth. After a few moments, he started to rub her clit with his thumb. This served to pull a moan from Byleth's lips. His free hand came up to rest on her left breast, and he squeezed it through her dress.

"You're so beautiful, Byleth...so wet for me…" he said in a teasing voice. Her moans were a chorus of 'yes,’ 'more,' and 'oh' as he continued to pleasure her.

"S-seteth…" she said in a trembling voice. 

"Yes, my love? Are you close?" He inquired in a deep, husky voice. 

"Y-yes... _ oh _ ...curl your fingers for me love...that's all I need." 

Seteth, despite considering making her wait like she did for him, curled his fingers and rubbed her clit faster. Her walls tightened around his fingers, clamping down on them with great force as she orgasmed into his hand and on the bench. Seteth left his fingers inside her for a couple more moments as she finished, then removed them. He raised them to his lips and tasted her slick. 

"Mm, very good, my love," he said. "Have I served my penance?" 

Byleth could only nod as she was still tender and high from her orgasm. He had indeed served his penance in the best way possible for her.

After a few moments, Seteth stood. He was hard again. Byleth smiled up at him and stood from the bench as well. 

"I think I'd like to ride you…" she hummed. 

It was clear that she was tired, but she didn't want to leave her husband wanting. 

"Oh? Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint," Seteth said. 

He quickly removed his shirt and kicked off his trousers, then took a seat on the bench. Byleth quickly joined him and settled in his lap. She leaned in for a quick kiss, which Seteth happily returned. She then raised her hips and lined herself up with his cock, slowly lowering herself onto him. 

" _ Holy goddess _ …" she breathed as her husband filled her. 

Once he was to the hilt inside her, Byleth gyrated her hips a bit to adjust. Her hands rested on his shoulders, while Seteth's hands came to rest on her sides. 

"Are you alright, my love?" He asked. 

"Yes, I am fine. I'm going to start moving…" she replied. 

Seteth nodded and leaned in for one more kiss before Byleth raised her hips and practically slammed back down. The sounds of their hips smacking together echoed in the tiny booth. She continued to ride him, taking full control. Seteth didn't mind. The space was too small for them to attempt another position. 

Byleth, even though she was still recovering from her first orgasm, could already feel a second one coming.

"S-seteth, I'm...I'm close." 

"As am I, my love...where?" Seteth replied.

"Inside...oh goddess, please, come inside me…" she practically begged. 

A few more thrusts was all it took for Byleth to come, and she tightened around Seteth's cock. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and held tight. Not long after, she could feel her husband release as well, filling her.

The two panted as they came down from their highs. Byleth removed herself from his cock and leaned in to kiss Seteth. 

"Thank you, my love. For indulging my strange wishes."

"I only wish to make you happy, Byleth. Even if it means copulating in a confessional booth." 

"I'm so lucky to have you as my husband, Seteth." 

"I am equally as lucky to have you as my wife." 

"Was it true, what you confessed?" 

Seteth blushed. "Yes…" 

Byleth stood and collected her undergarments, pulling them back on. Seteth did the same and redressed. They would have to launder their clothes after this for certain.

"My love, it's nothing to be ashamed of. If it makes you feel better, you weren't the only one experiencing such feelings." 

Seteth brought Byleth into his arms and kissed her again. 

"Thank you for your reassurance, my love." 

Byleth nodded, but then frowned. 

"What's wrong?" Seteth asked. 

"Our dinner is probably cold by now…" she said.

Seteth laughed and kissed his wife once more.

"I can heat it up for you."


End file.
